


Love and Latkes

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hanukkah, references to consuming large quantities of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Georgia Martin and Camilla Collins celebrate the first night of Hanukkah with Jack and Eric and Tater and Snowy.A drabble





	Love and Latkes

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the RarePair Advent Thing.
> 
> Day 2 Prompts:  
> Camilla/George  
> Party  
> “Do you think it’s possible?”

Georgia tilted her head towards Camilla as her girlfriend leaned into her side. “I know I haven’t been to a Hanukkah party in awhile, but there’s no way we can eat all those latkes, is there?”

She pressed her lips to Camilla’s ear to whisper back. “It’s really more of a celebratory gathering than a party. I mean, there are only six of us here.”

“That’s my point. Jack and Eric are making enough latkes for a full hockey team.”

Georgia looked over at Snowy and Tater. “Oh, they’ll all get eaten, I’m sure.”

“Do you think it’s possible?” Camilla’s brow was furrowed, and Georgia had to resist the urge to kiss the wrinkles away. No one here would care, but she didn’t like to be distracted once she started kissing Camilla.

“My dear, I have seen these overgrown boys demolish more food than I care to think about. Just make sure to get as much as you want, but save some room for the sufganiyot.”

“This all looks so good. Remind me to thank Eric for setting us up and Jack for inviting us tonight.”


End file.
